Arashi Kishū
Arashi Kishū is the protagonist of CLAMP's incomplete series X. She is one of seven Dragons of Heaven. She fell in love with Sorata Arisugawa. Her specialty is sword fighting, and she can summon a massive sword emerging from her left hand. Her barrier field is shaped like a pyramid. She have alternate reality versions of herself in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle all of them are voiced by Jamie Marchi in English version and Akiko Hiramatsu in Japanese version. In the English version, she was voiced by Lia Sargent in TV series and Teresa Gallagher in the film. In the Japanese version, she was voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki in TV series and Emi Shinohara in the film. Appearance Personality Arashi acts just like Kamui does. She is not good at socializing with others just as Kamui. That's why if Kamui was pursuaded by Sorata to eat Arashi acted the same, almost identical to his personality. Arashi is cold, stoic and silent when first seen, her face always making her look irritated with what everyone is doing. But it changes when she learned about Sorata's feelings towards her and start to feel something towards Sorata as well. History She was raised by Shinto priests at Ise Shrine (her mother was a priestess there until she left the shrine after learning of Arashi's destiny; her father apparently never knew of the pregnancy), and she is the Dragon of Heaven most immediately in touch with Princess Hinoto. Despite her cold, stoic front, Sorata falls in love with her, and ultimately she comes to reciprocate. In the manga, Sorata and Arashi consummate their feelings for each other after Sorata injures himself while saving Arashi's life. As a result of losing her virginity, Arashi loses the power to summon her sword, just as her mother did before her. Upset, Arashi is placed under a spell by Hinoto's dark half such that when she reawakens, she will fight as a Dragon of Earth. In the anime series, she is convinced by Fūma that she must join the Dragons of Earth and kill Kamui, in order to release Sorata from his obligation to defend her. In so doing, she ends up causing the death of her lover, and loses her abilities as a Dragon of Heaven. She is last seen at the Mount Kōya shrine reminiscing about Sorata. In the movie, she is stabbed and killed by Fūma, after witnessing Sorata's last moments. Gallery 20101215174941ac1.jpg episode-06-15.jpg kamui and kishu.jpg 32498687.jpg Trivia *In the X Tarot set, she represents Temperance. *Her First Japanese voice actress, Ryoka Yuzuki is best known for voicing as Ruby Moon/Nakuru Akizuki from Cardcaptor Sakura series, Takako Shimizu from Chobits, Ino Yamanaka from Naruto series, Nana and Temari from Shugo Chara! series. *Her Second Japanese voice actress, Emi Shinohara is best known for voicing as Sailor Jupiter from original of Sailor Moon, Kaho Mizuki from Cardcaptor Sakura series, Kushina Uzumaki from Naruto Shippuden. *Her First English voice actress, Lia Sargent is best known for voicing as Milly Thompson from Trigun, R. Dorothy Wayneright from The Big O, Chun-Li from Street Fighter. *Her Second English voice actress, Teresa Gallagher is best known for voicing as Nicole Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald from The Amazing World of Gumball. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Clamp Heroes